Dizzy Dana
Dizzy Dana is a famous American-Canadian animated series (1997-2004 on both Nick (starting 1997) and Toon Disney (1998), and Canada's Family Channel and CHRGD (starting 1999) focusing on the everyday life of a girl named Dizzy Dana (voiced by Lacey Chabert in Eliza Thornberry voice, from 2001's Nicktoons Nick Tunes PC Game), her brother Dizzy Donnie (Danny Cooksey in Milo from Pepper Ann voice) and their friend Dizzy Darrell (voiced by Rob Paulsen in Carl voice). On Nick, its title is simply "Dizzy Dana", while on Toon Disney it's titled "The Dizzy Dana Show". The show is known for its use of fun & bright colors, wacky storylines and humor, and upbeat soundtrack of 50's-styled music. It was produced by Flying Mallet (1999-2000), Klasky-Csupo, and Nick Animation Studio and animated in the same style as KaBlam's Henry and June. Characters Dana Dobson-Nicknamed "Dizzy Dana". A girl who calls herself "happiest person on the planet." She wears any of the following outfits: white silk gown, tuxedo with bowtie, red velvet dress, and overalls with an orange T-shirt. Her hair is a black bob and her eyes are green. Donnie Dobson-Nicknamed "Dizzy Donnie". Dizzy Dana's wacky brother. He wears a red jersey, jeans and orange sneakers and his hair and eyes are brown. Darrell Davis-Nicknamed "Dizzy Darrell." Dana's lanky smart-aleck friend. He has a red, blue and green mullet and a green-and-white outfit consisting of a jersey, neon green shorts and white sneakers with green laces. Mack-Nicknamed "Mack Truck", he's the school bully. Voiced by Justin Shenkarow in his "Harold Bergman" voice. Sophie-Dizzy Dana's super-stylish and girly but super-shy friend. She has blonde hair worn up in a high ponytail, purple eyes, and wears a shirt patterned just like the wrapper of the Choxie Dark Chocolate Mini Cookie Truffle chocolate bar, but in pink and purple instead of blue and green. Voiced by Kari Wahlgren in "Suzy Thompson" from Phineas and Ferb voice. Nathan Naccarato-Donnie's serious yet daring best friend voiced by Nathan Lane in voice of Spot from Teacher's Pet. (as an actor allusion) Mrs. Dobson-Dana and Donnie's mom, voiced by Edie McClurg in the same voice she used for Mrs. normanmeyer from the '92-'93 addams family cartoon. Mr. Dobson-Dana and Donnie's dad, voiced by Rob Paulsen in the same voice he used for Norman Normaneyer. Mayor Dobson-The mayor of Dizzy City, who is also Dana and Donnie's grandpa. Anthony-An employee at the kids' favorite hangout at the mall, the Doo-Wop Diner and Arcade. Sometimes Dana shows some signs of affection towards him. Jennifer-A waitress at the Doo-Wop Diner and Arcade. She has a Southern accent. Reynold-Darrell's neighbor who debuts in season 3. He became friends with Dana, Donnie, Nathan and Sophie as well. Seymour Freely-The librarian at the Dizzy City Library. While he might be an older man, he still is a kid at heart. Popcorn the Clown-Voiced by Tom Kenny in his SpongeBob voice, he is a funny birthday clown who gives out free ice cream. Episodes See the Episode page. Category:TV Shows